


Destiny

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia considers her role in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaggy2hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggy2hope/gifts).



> I found the prompt "I want to see how Aradia would've reacted if she'd discovered stories or evidence of some kind about the Handmaid during her archaeological escapades before SGRUB" really inspiring, though I didn't really answer the question.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Aradia could float pre-death but this image refused to be drawn any other way.


End file.
